Just Say The Magic Words
by yui1808
Summary: AU. A Shiznat story with magic involved. OOC. Click it but read at your own risk. Thanks for reading.
1. The Introduction

**Summary:** Nothing yet. But there's a story and definitely Shiznat.

PM me or leave a review if you have some suggestions. I'm open to anything as long as they're connected with magic, unusual creatures, yadda, yadda.

This is my new story. I'm not supposed to post this yet but decided against it. My first story "Your Past, My Present, Our Future" is now known as "Another Chance for Us." I'm currently editing the previous chapters. I'm going to clean them first before I create a new future chapter. Any beta reader out there? I really need some good soul to be my beta coz' I want my stories to be readable as much as possible.

This is a Shiznat story with various minor pairings. You need to vote on my poll for the pairings that you would like to see.

**Disclaimer: **Too bad Sunrise owns these characters. If only rainee-chan or Ate Han_dj owns them for sure the story will be a lot better.

Thanks very much to Ate Hand_Dj for inspiring me to post this story. Thank you talaga ng marami, ate.

* * *

Chapter One

"The Introduction"

Natsuki Kuga's P.O.V.

It was a bright sunny morning; I was sitting here at the top of my favorite tree near the entrance gate of my school, Fuuka Academy of Magic. It's a little bit windy today and it's a good thing I'm wearing my knee length shorts and soccer jacket with the school shirt underneath.

I still don't get this climate thing. Yesterday it was raining hard while the other day it was snowing and today… Man, I can pretty well feel the sun caressing my face yet the wind's blowing my hair so hard. I sighed and blew the hair that was invading my view. Oh well, waiting is good than sitting inside the class while listening to those ridiculous lessons.

I don't know what came over me when I accepted this task. Of all people the headmistress assigned me to wait for this Shizuru girl. What is she, five? Can't she walk to school by herself? And what am I doing here again? This is my first time doing something this stupid. For one, I hate waiting and ushering a new student to school is also not my thing.

So why am I here again? Yeah, I remember. She threatens me to tell my father about my shenanigans. Can you blame me, those idiots who call themselves teachers were messing with the youngsters teaching them with impractical magic?

How can they save themselves in times of danger if all they can do is evade and counter attack? They also need to know how to vanish like a ninja and teleport to safe ground. Stupid fools! Even the youngsters know that as well.

Withdrawing from battle doesn't mean quitting a fight. Only a suicidal person remains in battle knowing he cannot combat anymore. As if a verbal attack can save his life. I know all about defending one's honor by standing proud in battle even with a battered soul. But what can one do when his mana and physical energy is drain? Talk about being practical.

I chuckled to myself knowing I'm the only living soul around here who is thinking like this not so early in the morning. This is what I do when I get bored.

Tick tack, tick tack. I glance at my wrist watch that's located at my right. That's right, I'm left handed. They say that lefty's are more intelligent and practical than the right handed person. Should I believe them? Who cares? I outbreathe another sigh after glancing at my watch.

"Woo. She's fifteen minutes late."

Why am I here again? I question myself the second time. I swear if she's a… Wait, what's that sound? Where is it coming from? I suddenly became alarmed because it was a girl's voice. A high pitched sound would only mean one thing. She has an ear sore sound.

Ouch! I suddenly covered my ears with my hands. I know now for a fact that having a very good hearing also have disadvantages. Whoever is screaming is probably in danger or just giving a dramatic entrance.

"Bloody hell."

Okay, I think I needed to stretch my stiff muscles for I might use them right away. I got up from my sitting position and got down from the tree. I exhaled a large amount of air and began walking towards the gate thinking of the worst that I might see once I set foot outside.

* * *

"Tsk, not bad."

There are two guys who are both holding a girl who's an inch taller than me. Both guys are only wearing a white polo shirt with the school's signature pants. The guy who's on the left side of the girl is wearing glasses. Nice shades!

There's also a bulky man on my left who's five feet away and a spike haired guy on my right side who looks stupid. Is that drool I see in the side of his mouth? Yuck! They are wearing the same uniform like my not so biological brothers but they don't look familiar at all. Hmmm… These guys are assaulting a fellow schoolmate and not to mention a girl. Boys these days…

I looked at the girl, she doesn't look frightened at all. Between her and these guys I'll bet my money on her. Her aura is a lot stronger than these guys. Well, I'm not saying that these guys are really that strong. And that leads me to the conclusion... I knew it; she's a newbie who's looking for attention. This is just her first day here, huh.

The bulky man walked towards me. I think he's studying me as well. That's right; use your brain first before your muscles.

I wonder what these guys see in me to scowl like that. I'm just standing here with my hands inside my shorts' pockets. Oh yeah, I also have this fierce look in my face that most of my enemies hate. I shown them a smirk that Nao will be proud of coz' I know that I intimidate them.

One of the guys who are holding the girl suddenly gave me a predatory gleam. I hate his smile. I wonder if he's still going to smile after I gave him the taste of my FK. Not French kiss! I'm planning to give him my special flying kick.

I close my eyes to lengthen my patience; it helps me control my temper. They say my temper is one of my weaknesses. Ah, yes, that helps. Not opening my eyes I had the urge to talk for not doing anything is really boring.

"I'll take it from here."

Five words, I know it's short but I hope they caught my meaning.

I heard the stupid guy from my right move and speak. "What?" What? Are you kidding me? I believe he heard me loud and clear. Temper, temper, don't lose it.

I took out my right hand and sighed for the hundredth time. I think sighing has become my habit today_._

"I'll rephrase it. Let. The. Girl. Go." I accentuate the words more clearly. I also hate repeating myself. I told you I have a bad temper.

"Who do you think you are, huh?" Stupid, you don't really know what you're asking for.

Finally I opened my eyes and look straight at the girl's eyes.

"You're Shizuru right?" I saw her nod and a tiny smile graces her face. "Can I call you Shizuru?" Her smile widens for a reason I don't know and I don't care.

"Sure. And I take you're my welcome girl."

Ah what?! Her welcome girl? My right eyes and brows predictably twitch. This is a weird day, a weird task, weird bullies and a weird girl. So what's next? I'm rooting for a weird fight scene.

I sighed out of weirdness and answers. "Whatever." I saw her frown after I said that word."Drop your act Shizuru coz' I'm not buying it." There goes that smile again. Do I look funny today?

The bulky guy steps in front of me and points a finger on my chest. Damn! He caught me off guard. This is what I'm getting for dealing with that weird girl.

"Hey! Don't set us aside. We're still here you know." Who cares?

I massage my temples and start to walk away before saying, "Shizuru, deal with them okay. Be quick or I'll leave you behind." Yeah, be quick coz' I'm hungry, really, really hungry.

The temperature suddenly changes. Hmm, I wonder. I look up at the sky and close my eyes. One. Two.

"Hey welcome girl." That again. Natsuki, remember take a deep breath. I open my eyes and there she is walking beside me.

"_Natsuki_," I mumbled my name I hope she get what I mean.

"_Natsuki_?" She doesn't get it. My hopes are in vain.

I chuckled not even answering even though I know it's somehow rude. She's got this questioning stare before opening her mouth to ask. But before she questions me I beat her at that. "What's so funny?"

"What? How, how did you know I was going to ask you that and yeah, what's so funny?"

"You." That's my simple answer. Simple as it is yet I know she doesn't get it.

"Me?" Told yeah.

"Yes, you. You're funny coz' you're very predictable." I gave her the most obvious answer.

"I'm predictable now huh." Yes, absolutely.

We continue on walking till we spotted some of the students who are lurking around. Oh, what time is it? I was about to glance at my watch but then this new girl abruptly stops walking. I look at her and she has this questioning stare again. Her eye brows are meeting in between. What's her problem now? Don't sigh, don't sigh. I give up. I sighed before asking, "What's up?"

"Nothing, it's just. Amm…" She pauses for a while and taps her right index finger above her lip. "You haven't told me your name yet." Oh that.

"Trust me, I told you already." And I'm not one to repeat myself again. It's your loss.

"You have?" Oh, for the love of…

"Do you really give answers with another question?" Say no or else I'll slaughter you. I'll just tell the headmaster that I found you dead in the forest. Gah! This girl is starting to annoy me. You don't want to deal with a hungry and an annoyed Natsuki, I'm telling you.

"No." Good. I sighed once more and feel relieve."It's just that you made me feel nervous." Wow, I feel appreciated.

"Why? I haven't done anything wrong to you, have I?" I asked her with my right brows raise. C'mon, give me your best shot.

"Are you mad?" Do I have a reason to be?

"Don't worry; being mad today is not on my list." Yeah right, but don't push my temper.

"Good. But I bet you're a lot cuter when you're mad." What the hell?! Did she, I can't believe her. Someone, anyone, save me from this girl.

"I think you're just hungry. You're not making any sense at all."

"Okay." At last! A peace - "Where are we going?" _-_ ful. Am I asking too much?

"First stop, the cafeteria. Come along now." Please let me have some peace.

"Is it that far?" Oh boy, she's smiling again. Wait till we teleport.

I stand closely to her and push her body intimately into mine. Don't get me wrong I just want to shut her up and have a nice and quiet lunch. Judging from the students loitering around it's already time for lunch.

She was startled at first but she's also blushing. Kawaii. Wait, did I just think of her as cute? Never mind. I think I'm starving like a bear now to think that she's cute.

I held her back and cradled her head in my shoulder. I almost forget the To Do's of Teleportation. "Close your eyes. Don't open it until I say so." Did she just shiver after I whispered at her ear? Odd.

"Okay, but…" Before she finishes her question I cut her off.

"Just trust me kay? I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Now, where did that came from? Natsuki, you really need to eat.

I felt her nod at my shoulder. Whew. That's good.

"Just hold on tightly." I felt her arms tighten their hold. No need to choke me.

I close my eyes and began to concentrate on the doors of the cafeteria. That's right; I can already see the vending machine. Note to self: Drink first a can of Orange Juice.

Okay, here we go. I can already hear the clatter of utensils and the occasional murmurs of the students on the background.

* * *

I open my eyes and just as I suspected, I haven't lose my touch. There are already students everywhere. I gently push Shizuru off me and said, "You can open your eyes now."

She opens her eyes and swayed a little. I grab her shoulders smoothly and tried to steady her footing. Holy, I almost forget. The Orange Juice!

"Can you stand on your own?" I asked her with concern on my voice. It's partly my fault that she's feeling dizzy. Oh my, me too. I feel a little dizzy as well.

"I think so." She's not taking it lightly. Perhaps this is her first time teleporting.

"Hold still okay?" I place her left hand on the side of the vending machine.

I took some coins inside my pocket and inserted them inside the hole of the machine and press the number 3 button. I took two Orange Juice can and opened one first.

"Here, drink it. Try to drink all of it." I handed her the drink. I know it will make her feel better based from my own experience. After I saw her swallow the contents of the can I opened mine as well and started to drink from my own can. That's nice. After a mouthful of juice I no longer feel dizzy. I wonder how she feels. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, thanks." Obviously, coz' she is smiling again."So…"

"So?" I raise my eyebrows at this single question. I don't know what she's thinking now. Well it's not my fault that I can't read minds. That's Alyssa's job not mine.

"Why Orange Juice?" She looks at me daring to answer her question right away but I know she's not yet finish talking."Why not other beverage drinks like coffee, tea or water?" Told yah. Here we go again with the twenty one questions.

"Would you like to teleport again and try to drink those that you just mentioned?" Bull's eye! You can start looking now for another teleporter coz' I'm not going to go through it again thank you very much.

"Touché." She's kind of cute when she's pouting. What the? Bad Natsuki, bad thoughts. "Shall we head in?" She tilts her head pointing at the door to the cafeteria. She only received a nod from me. I'm too hungry to even form a word.

We walked in, silence graces the room once we're in the view and various eyes fell upon us. I'm already used with this kind of attention but I can pretty much see that this new girl is used with this as well. She's still a mystery to me, I have a lot of questions, but first, enough with this internal monologue I only have one purpose at this very minute and that is to eat.

* * *

Thanks for reading this story.


	2. Meet My Family Part I

I am sorry to those Firefox users who read the first chapter. Thank you for reading and for the reviews in chapter one, I appreciate them. I know this story may be boring but it's my story so bear with me. If you don't like the story then I suggest you to leave and find something more amusing or create your own story.

Thanks to jquackers for pointing out some of the errors in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Two

"Meet My Family Part I"

"v"

Natsuki's P.O.V.

As we walked in, silence graces the room and various pairs of eyes fell upon us. I'm already used to this kind of attention and I can see that the new girl is as well. She's still a mystery to me; I have a lot of questions, but first, enough with this internal monologue, I only have one purpose at this very minute and that is to eat.

I hear a throat being cleared and realize it was Tate-onii-chan. He's the blond boy with spiky hair and side-burns. A good guy on my book but sometimes a maladroit as well. He's one of my brothers, though we're not actually blood-related, I just like calling him onii-chan coz' it really exasperates him every time I do.

Tate Yuuichi a sword wielder; any kind of sword will do as long as he can imagine the correct size, weight and etc, name it and he can produce it. He can also run and do things faster than Flash Lightning of Justice League.

I turned to face the new girl and said, "C'mon, this way." I led the way to our table. It was only a short walk but for a hungry wolf like myself, it was like a lifetime of walkathon. I. Need. Mayo. Now.

Shizuru followed me in silence. Once we're standing beside the table, every occupant stared towards the direction of my companion. Star-struck, are we not? Heh, I didn't know that they would be affected by this new girl.

To show my annoyance, I crossed my arms in front of my chest and tapped my right foot like I'm tapping a bass drum: one, one two.

Oh man, can't they see how bored I was with their staring? She's just a new girl, what's so special about her? And look at this girl; she seems to be enjoying how everyone ogles at her. Does she put a spell on them? No way! This table's occupants are the strongest students in this region so it was really impossible.

I think this should stop now; they're wasting a lot of time just staring. I cleared my throat loudly and boy, am I glad I did. They all looked at me and questioned me with their eyes. "Amm… Guys, do you mind if we take our seats NOW?" I emphasize the word "now" to show how intent I am on having my mayo meal.

Reito-onii-chan, the tall man with a neatly combed hair stood up and walked in front of us. He's always wearing a smile to charm the ladies and it's always working. Yep, he's giving his charming smile again. Oh, he also has bright shiny teeth; it was so shiny that my eyes sometimes get hurt when I looked at them.

I wonder if that was one of his powers… Too weird huh? Yeah, charming others and using his white teeth as a form of weapon. I hope he doesn't bite his enemies. I don't want to think how many and what kind of anti tetanus he received. Wait, why am I thinking that?

Kanzaki Reito, the biological brother of Minagi Mikoto. They both have the same mom but with different fathers.

He's one of the most lethal magi in this academy. Through the touch of his hands, he can easily know the person's biography and powers. He can also use that knowledge against his enemies. He's also like a human GPS, once he touches certain specie; he can locate its location in an instant and can tell whether if it's still alive or resting in peace.

Like most power wielders, he's powers has also its limits. He cannot use his touch of knowledge if the person is much more powerful than him. At least he has super strength; no need to worry in the fighting department. Oh, he's also like Nakamura Hiro of Heroes. He can stop time. This dude is a really great person, as a friend, brother and even lover. Just don't ask about the last one, I wouldn't  
know how to answer it, anyway.

Also, he's a very great and unforgiving enemy. I've seen him fight a Shaman once before and I never want to relive that event again.

* * *

The First District Council sent us to the Artai Region to diminish the new Shaman who's causing a lot of chaos in the area. I was only nine summers old while Reito was ten and Mikoto was seven. We all agreed why the council really sent us there; it was a test to know how much power we possessed and how much we could take during a fight.

That was our first battle and we learned a lot from each other. Mikoto was injured because of the Shaman. The damned Shaman summoned a lot of demons and we were outnumbered. We didn't know that a summoned demon could also cast a spell. One of the demons casted a frozen spell and I was the target, I could not move my whole body and I was slowly turning into an ice statue.

If it wasn't for Mikoto, I would be resting six feet under at this moment. The Shaman was supposed to strike me with his staff's arrow but Mikoto took the attack in my place and was hit in the stomach. There was no way in hell I could dodge that incoming attack, I don't yet know how to use teleportation. And I cannot totally control my powers before and that was also a reason why I can't help them at all. I felt so helpless and useless that time…

Reito was so busy eliminating the demons but when he saw his half sister slumped on the ground, he became so enraged and that was the first time I saw him stopped time. Everything in our vicinity ceased their movement, everything except the three of us. Even the wind's movement was also in suspension and I couldn't hear the flowing of water anymore.

He first attacked the demon that inflicted a spell on me and tore the demon's body apart as if he were snapping a twig. He took the demon's head off its corpse and squeezed it until the parts of its head were flowing down into Reito's own hands.

Once the demon was dead, I was released from its curse. I quickly went to Mikoto's aid and healed her body. I am also a healer but it took a lot of my energy during the process.

Reito never stopped from attacking the worthless and unmoving demons; he lacerated their limbs one by one, without mercy. Serves them right! But it was really an unpretty sight.

All the convoked demons were all gone except its master. Reito-onii-chan gave back the Shaman his ability to move but I also know that he only gave him a choice to die with dignity even when he doesn't deserve any.

The Shaman Priest never wasted his time, he hastily moved in front of Reito but onii-chan was unfazed with his enemy's maneuver. The Shaman was about to pierce onii-chan with his staff but he quickly seized the attack with his left hand and ripped the wooden staff into two.

The demon caller was weaponless and it was really pointless if he will still continue to fight. We were given two choices before we left: eradicate the Shaman and his followers or take him back if he surrenders. But in this Shaman's case, the latter was no longer an option.

Onii-chan put his hands in between of the Shaman's face and I saw his eyes delve into the Shaman's. It took almost a minute before the Shaman was released. He seemed to be in great pain when he keeled over the ground. He was screaming at the top of his lungs and he was clutching his head as if it would break if he didn't hold onto it tightly.

Reito walked back and kneeled in front of us with a mixed of worry and relief on his face. Mikoto was lying on my lap half conscious while I was passing her my energy. He asked us if we're okay, Mikoto only managed a weak nod while I answered him with a soft "yeah."

We suddenly turned back our attention to where the Shaman was lying when we heard the sound of his scream of death. It was the most painful scream that I ever heard in my entire life and I was so shocked when I saw his body exploded into chunks.

I turned to Reito and saw his sheepish grin. I still remember his words that time "don't be afraid little Natsuki, I am still your Reito-onii-chan." I only gave him a small nod in return. I know what he meant behind those words, I was just really surprised to see what his powers could do. And somehow, I became so anxious on what my powers could cause.

I felt Mikoto stirred and when I saw her stood above me, I felt my weakened body and without my knowledge, I passed out. That was one hell of an experience for me. For many nights, the thoughts and nightmares never stopped haunting me. It took a lot of meditation and practice before they left my troubled mind.

* * *

I was brought out from my stupor when I felt two warm hands at my back and a blond head moving in front of my stomach. When I looked down, a pair of blue orbs startled me.

"Gah! What are you doing Alyssa?" I put my right hand in front of my chest and felt my fast beating heart. She has taken a liking in surprising me.

My half sister just smiled innocently and held me tightly. "I miss you, onee-chan. And you were zoning out, are you thinking about it again?" Alyssa's a mind reader but she can never read my thoughts, I'm too much stronger for her to read my mind. She could only guess my thoughts or read my body language but can never enter my mind. Sometimes it makes her frustrated, especially when she wanted to help me.

I gave my little sister a smile and tousled her hair. "Sorry, I'm just really hungry." It was half the truth but I can see my sister only half believed me and because of it, I sighed.

"Reito-onii-chan was just introducing his self. " I looked at Reito and saw him smiling nonstop and conversing with Shizuru. "C'mon onee-chan, you should take your seat now." Alyssa tugged at the sleeves of my jacket and I was so thankful that she had the initiative to ask me to sit. I nod at her and I let her take my hand and be pulled to my proper seat.

Shizuru quickly followed suit and sat at my right side while Alyssa was at my left. Reito asked Shizuru what she would like to eat and I heard her say she only wanted what he can offer her and a cup of tea. I think they are both flirting with each other.

Mai, who's in front of me, shoved something in front of my face. Hallelujah! It was a sandwich. I gave Mai my sweetest smile and it was also returned with another set of sandwich.

"Thanks Mai, you're really a life saver. I don't know what I will do without you." Mai blushed with my candid words. She's beautiful when she's blushing, not that she's not beautiful already.

"You're welcome. Just so you know you're only holding a set of mayo sandwich, the other set is a tuna sandwich."

"It's alright, as long as they both have mayo on it." It doesn't really matter; I will eat anything even with the slightest bit of mayo. But never show me an onion leek, if you still love your life.

I was already half way eating my food when Mikoto who's seating on Mai's left suddenly raises her hand to gain our attention. "Ne Natsuki." I gave her my brusque nod to show that she have my attention. "Who's the girl sitting beside you?"

"You're kidding me right? You don't know her?" I raised my right brows and she raises hers as well. "Don't you know Alyssa anymore? You're not that old to forget whose Alyssa right?"

I was really enjoying my sandwich but then someone was brave enough to smack me behind my head.

THUD… Ouch! I rubbed the back of my head using my left hand while I secured my sandwich with my right.

I turned my head to the blameworthy and saw that it was Nao. Figures, it was my not so brilliant twin sister but we're not blood related. Alyssa's my only biological sibling but we consider everyone on this table as part of the family. Mess with one and you mess with all. We never let each other down and we always take care of each other. We grew up together and we intend to be together for as long as we live.

"Damn it Nao. What was that for?" I asked her while I rubbed my head. It really hurts, I'm sure she has an iron hand.

Nao was just examining her fingernails but more like claws while standing behind me. "Stupid Kuga!" What the, she just smacked me in the head and now called me stupid?! "Mikoto was not asking about Alyssa. " She's not? "She was asking about the new girl beside you." To make her point, she unexpectedly turned my head at my right and then I saw the new girl. Oh man, I was really hungry that I forgot so easily about Shizuru. "See her?"

I nod and that was really weird. They were never this bothered before about the arrival of a new comer. So why start now?

I resumed eating my sandwich while I keep a close eye with everyone in our table. "She's Fujino Shizuru, correct?" I turned and looked at Shizuru's direction to ask for confirmation.

She smiles with everyone and nodded her head to show that I am correct.

"Natsuki, you know it is very impolite to just disregard our guest." Mai scolded me like I'm a child.

"Yes mother." I finished eating my sandwich and wiped my face with my hanky. I looked at everyone's face in our table and saw they're waiting for me to introduce them to Shizuru. What's up with them now?

TBC

* * *

Thanks for reading. Kindly tell me if you see an error or something you don't like, just click the green button below or pm me so that I can fix it right away. And please refrain from saying "there were or are grammatical errors here and there." I want to know which among the two thousand plus words are my errors. No offense to those who uses it constantly. Because it will not help the writer if you don't point it out. Thanks for dropping by.


	3. Meet My Family Part II

Sorry for the super late update and for the super short chapter.

Thanks to jquackers for betaing this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Meet My Family Part II"

"v"

**Natsuki's P.O.V**

I looked at everyone's face in our table and saw them; they were all waiting for me to introduce each and everyone of them to Shizuru. What's up with these people now?

* * *

I heaved a sigh for a reason that I didn't know. Man, are they planning on burning hole in my face, why can't they stop staring? How I really hate this coming interrogation! Oh well, let's get this over with.

I cleared my throat to show that I was ready to talk. "Remember the task the headmistress gave me?" After my first statement, some of my siblings nodded their heads while Nao was still  
filing her nails, which looked more like claws. She showed no interest with the subject. "Shizuru, the new girl is…" They were all waiting for me to continue my sentence, but I couldn't fathom my next words. I turned my head and looked at my assignment's face. "Why are you here again?" I asked her, giving the rest of the people in the room a sheepish smile.

"Eh?!" Everyone said in unison, as in everyone. What's so shocking about it?

'Tate-onii-chan held his head and scratched it, asking me, "You can't be serious, Kuga Natsuki. Have you already forgotten the first rule upon receiving your task?" Me; there's no way I would be this absentminded. Besides, the question was so simple I could even answer it in my sleep.

I crossed my arms and closed my eyes. "Of course I still remember it. Rule number one: Know your assignment first," I said proudly. Hah! I'm not that old to forget important things. I heard someone clap their hands, and then I opened my eyes to see who it was. Guess who...

"Bravo, Natsuki-chan." It was my dear Reito-onii-chan. I swear, sometimes he treats me like a kid. The only kid in this table is Mikoto. I know, Alyssa is still a child, but she doesn't act like one. I could even say that she's more mature that I am.

"But, why can't you tell us Shizuru's purpose here then?" GAH! You can't be serious. Mai had just asked me that question. And here I was, thinking I was off the hook.

"I was not being neglectful, okay? It was just that I was not listening when Fumi-sama gave me this assignment." It was the only real answer I could provide them.

"Right, that's Kuga for you. I bet you were distracted again," Nao said. Yeah right; was the spider stating a fact, or just taunting me?

She was right; I was only half listening that time. My mind always wandered to different places and different things, and I don't know why. Maybe because Fumi-sama's speech was boring and I was really distracted that day.

For a month now, I've been feeling as if someone was watching me wherever I go, and it was getting irksome. I could not locate where and who it was. How could I not trace it, or them, for that matter? I am Kuga Natsuki, a child, and the pride, of this academy. And, it would be a big insult to me if a student or a professor is my stalker.

I am now a lot more determined in becoming stronger; I won't be any help if I can't control and use my powers to its limits. I need to find my key, the person who can release my sealed energy, and help me control it without draining my life force.

What was that? I felt a warm hand touching my arm. I looked at the source and I'll tell you who it was. Yeah, yeah, it was the new chick's hand. What is her problem?

"I'm fine. Sorry, I zoned out," I told Shizuru - my tone was neither cold nor friendly. Why was this girl so concerned? She's really weird, but somehow, she was a little intriguing. Her aura was different, yet familiar. Have I met her before? Hmm…

"Ara, Natsuki doesn't look fine to me. It would be better if Natsuki took a rest now." I don't get it. How could she say that? We have only known each other for like an hour, and she doesn't even know me well. I hate it when people would tell me what I should do, or even would pretend to know what's best for me. Damn plastics!

I suddenly banged my palms on top of the table and stood up. Everyone was a little bit startled, they all glanced at my direction, staring. This is ridiculous; I was perfectly fine, and I am well aware of my body's condition. I gave the annoying girl my deadliest glare. She should be afraid now. No one pisses me off and gets away with it unscathed.

"Natsuki shouldn't move too much; she will only stress her body and lose her limited energy." What the hell?! What was that all about? And, why was she speaking in the third person? Stress my body out and lose my limited energy; when did that happened? The conversation was making me dizzy. I think it would be best for me to sit down for a while. I took my seat, and positioned the front and back of my palms on top of my sweaty forehead. Oh s**t, why am I sweating?

"Onee-chan, are you alright?" I tried to make out of the words that my baby sister was saying, but I couldn't understand any of it. I got up from the bench and struggled. Why does my body feel so numb? What's happening to me? I think I'm going to pass out. Maybe, I would feel better if I would close my eyes. Yeah, I should relax them. Hmm, warm…

End of Natsuki's P.O.V

TBC…

* * *

What's happening to Natsuki? What is Shizuru's purpose in coming to the academy? What is she to our main hero's life? Wait and find out on our next chapter(s).


End file.
